The Secretive Ranger of Mystery
He's the son of Burt Burtonburger. ("Regular Kid vs Kat") *Ugh....... *As your wish. (Axtivates the trigger, the laser blaster releashed out a giant laser beam) *Ahh! Brain freeze! Hey can this button too. (Presses the button, but sudennly body got red and yelling) OW!!! HEART BURN!!!!!!!!! (Drinks plenty of water and felt bettrr) Much better. *Or maybe you love having us fuck you too much. *What was that? *Huh? Don't you like it? I think it's a beautiful place. ("A Trip to Kyoto") *Hey, what's that umbrella for? *The hot spring is so relaxing... *S'up, Buffie. Wanna check out the outdoor hot spring? *Great idea. Let's go. *That's true. We couldn't be blamed of something like that were to happen. Don't you agree? Well, it's really just a hypothetical question. *Right. But it could happen at any moment, couldn't it, Dan? *Don't worry. This is simply a misunderstanding. We'll just act like we didn't know. *Yes! Both Black Cat and Quake! This is my lucky ni--ngh! *Mmmm, mmmmmgh...! *I-If she find us? *Let me handle this! Wah!! *That truly was an "execution"... *Hey, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have peeped on the Secret Team. I'm, like, a moron over here. *We can't see. What happened? What...? *You know in the hot spring... *We spent a little too much in the bath yesterday. *"The Ninja and friends are gonna teaming up with other heroes." *Guys, you're not gonna believe We're about to say. *Hey, Mordecai, it's a phone call form Jeannie. (suddenly Mordecai's phone rings and it's Jeannie) ("Fighter Fly") *Let's get him. *Yeah you will, let's go to the Sp- *Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *Okay, okay. You don't have to forget her, but you have to get over her for real. *It's kinda impossible to surprise you. ("A Team of Two Inazumons") *Good thing the girls are asleep! *You go. We're getting what we came for. *Then we found them again. *I know a cloud looks like it looks like a horse to me. ("Love Was Never In the Air") *Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? ("Fighter Drive 2") *Extreme Gears will do. ("Secret Avengers") *Two places in one night! ("A Trip to Tokyo") *No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. ("Fighter Fly 3") *'WELL, HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?!?' *It's good to become a Avenger. *Alright. We're gonna dry you off now. ("The Red and Blue Kikaidar") *Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *We had no idea, guys. ("When Are They Gonna Tell Them?") *Oh? Do you want all the wishes to yourself? ("Great Soccer Battle! Golden World Cup!") *And on the way, Quicksilver is already making a valentines cake. I hope he's doing well. ("Love is (100%) in The Air") *Hey, how is the inside? Hey, you find anything? ("The Mysterious Victim") *You can do it, Mordo. ("The Mega Season Finale") *What do we do then? So, what are we going to do? *We don't know. We can't see them. Can we. ("Code Blue On A Mission") *Let's go. To the Aven-Fleet. ("A Mission to Mount Baker") *(In a 11th Doctor costume) Well, it was nice knowing you. ("Halloween Spooktacular") *Me too this is so awesome. ("Kari's Genesis Transformation!") *The enemy has belts. ("Partner Team's Side Story") *Fighting an army of Anthobots? I'd call it a major setback. ("Heroes Disassembled") *Their are doing magic for training. ("Magic Team Up is Go!") *You know we did good at a perfect score on the arcade. Just like the champions. ("Enter, The Six Births") *Was he working on something? ("The Six Genesis Riders Appear!") *Can you try it? ("Hinori! The Final Transformation!") *You sure Jimmy, Jones, Misuu and Meguu will handle this. ("Enter, The Four Kivas") *That's a blank Sengoku Driver. ("Rise of a Riders") *Hey, Tony, what have you got there? ("Enter, The Two Core Births") Category:Quote Pages